


Piña Coladas

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TWO BRAINSTORMS OH MY GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best. Day. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piña Coladas

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for owlcatsandtea on tumblr!

This story should start with the obvious: the successful opening of portals between cross dimensions. Truly one of the most grandest scientific accomplishments in all the universe--not only a doorway to an alternate universe, but complete access to aforementioned universe, including interaction with people from the other side. A feat once considered blasphemous, theorized by many to result in the complete annihilation of both plains of existence involved.

Rather, however, this invention was, and by no surprise, created by Brainstorm. Hence why this story focuses on the afterward. While not exactly quiet about his findings, it wasn't to say Brainstorm wasn't celebrating his victory--it was an intimate, private gathering between himself and his clone from another universe. Naturally, this meant only one thing.

"You know," Brainstorm smirked, running his hands down his identical twin's sides, feeling every cable and plate of armor both familiar and ever so alien, "I'm not one to toot my own horn..."

Brainstorm--the alternate Brainstorm, who looked and sounded exactly like his double only with a lighter shade of optics--smirked, leaning against Canon Brainstorm. "Oh, you better toot something," he sneered beneath his maskplate. An obvious invitation--coupled with how he was massaging and delicately pinching the edges of Canon Brainstorm's winglets.

Canon Brainstorm shivered. "W-Well," he chuckled, "you're a playful one... Brainstorm, right? They do call you Brainstorm where you come from, too, right?"

"We're scientists; we're simply... assessing the results," the doppelgänger responded, "and, yes--well, sort of." He smoothed a hand down Canon Brainstorm's arm. "It's more a nickname. I'm mostly addressed by my construction designation, Genitus."

"I see, I see," Canon Brainstorm hummed, "so... Genitus. Mind showing me what's under your plate?" He wiggled his browplates, then poked Genitus's mask.

Genitus snorted. "I usually don't do this, but since this is a bit of a special occasion..." His maskplate clicked; he removed it, revealing his dazzling smile.

Brainstorm's spark skipped. "Damn. Sexy, just as I hypothesized."

"I show you mine, you show me yours?"

Brainstorm obliged, popping off his own mask. He winked.

Genitus laughed. "Anyone ever tell you just how kissable your lips look?"

"Pfft. Like, all the time. And you?"

"Damn right they do."

Genitus lunged forward, taking his clone's mouth into a deep (very expert) kiss. Brainstorm was momentarily thrown back, but quickly dove into the kiss. He bit Genitus's bottom lip before thrusting his tongue inside the warm, wet mouth. He stroked the insides of the ribbed cheek actuators, and this double tasted just like him, too. It was eerie--and arousing.

Genitus guided Brainstorm across his lab, past the portal, still open and rippling with heat. Their mouths never once leaving, biting, sucking, nibbling. Pinned against the wall, Brainstorm reached around and grabbed his double's wings, digging at the bases--just where he liked it. And, of course, Genitus whimpered into his mouth, leaning back into the digging finger-edges.

Hands exploring and re-mapping old territories, Genitus reached down between Brainstorm's legs, pawing at his panel. "Let me see it," he half-growled, finally breaking the kiss.

Stiff and ready, Brainstorm withdrew his panel, letting his pressurized unit free.

"You may gawk," Brainstorm hummed.

Genitus exvented. "Even your equipment is..." He trailed off as he dropped to his knees, that awed look glimmering in his dim optics. He lightly touched the sides of the unit, the head, and Brainstorm shuddered. "Well, only one way to--" But Genitus didn't finish; too excited, he bowed down, optics closing, taking first the head in his mouth before working down the unit's length.

Brainstorm gasped, dropping his head against the wall. He shot out a hand, grabbing the top of Genitus's helm. Genitus held onto the base, pumping the unit in and out of his mouth; he stopped twice to lick the head's slit before popping it back inside, lathering it with his tongue, then moving slowly down again. Dragging his teeth along the top, and tongue along the bottom.

"N-Niiiiice," Brainstorm wheezed, slowly guiding his double's head. Once adjusted, Genitus took nearly the rest of Brainstorm's unit down his throat, brushing the edge of his intakes. Brainstorm gasped, struggling not to collapse, his legs weak and mushy. He chewed his bottom lip, staring down at his doppelgänger sucking him off in a hazy, bright glow. The loud slurping and swallowing, the playful tongue, throat cables brushing and expanding around his aching unit...

"I-I died," Brainstorm groaned, "I'm dead."

Genitus chuckled around the unit half in his mouth. He sat back, slowly, lips pulling down the unit in such an obscene way... With a sigh, he let the cable go and grinned. "Taste and texture all check out," he said, giving a thumbs up. "Mmm, I've decided." Genitus gathered to his feet, brushing himself off; his own panel snapped open, unit pressurized--the coloring was lighter, but same model and length. "Let's try this for a start."

"A star--"

Genitus clutched both his and Brainstorm's unit in one hand, squeezing them together. Brainstorm stood ramrod straight, optics flashing. "We'll ease into the sexcapades better this way," Genitus explained.

"W-Well, I guess w-we should take this... slow..." Brainstorm swallowed. He wrapped his hand around his double's. "L-Like proper scientists or... whatever."

Without another word, both clones started pumping their units--working in perfect tandem without needing to say a word. They were, after all, essentially the same person. Each hand covered top and bottom, leaving no inch of their grinding units untouched. Genitus wobbled forward, pressing against Brainstorm; their foreheads hit each other with a soft _donk_ , and they both laughed. Both soft, both playful. 

_Simpatico_.

Genitus raised his head, gently nuzzling nose to nose with his double. Brainstorm leaned in, sealing their lips into a kiss. A lot gentler now, but deep nonetheless. Brainstorm massaged their heads, smearing a thumb along each slit, back and forth. Genitus continued pumping, working up, down, up, down, pausing every few seconds to squeeze once then let go. The pace would quicken then slow down, repeating in a nice, comfortable rhythm.

Genitus rolled his hips, grinding units between their abdomens and cockpits. Brainstorm moaned, dragging his lips up Genitus's cheek to nibble on an actuator. Genitus shivered and bucked his hips again, increasing the speed in his pumps. He nearly fell over when Brainstorm dug the edge of his thumb into his slit.

"Cheeky little glitch."

As expected, Genitus also tended to... bounce on his heels a little when close to overload. He bounced twice before dropping his head against Brainstorm's shoulder. His hand stopped stroking, and at the time, Brainstorm hadn't thought anything of it; but, with his overload at the edge, Genitus resumed pumping hard enough to pull Brainstorm down with him.

Perfect timing, perfectly calculated.

They climaxed together, heads thrown back, gasping and whimpering. Transfluid spilled over their hands, down their half-pressurized units. They stood there in silence, venting, fans cooling down their overheated chassis. Brainstorm let them go, and with his hand still dripping in transfluid reached down and gently pet the edge of Genitus's previously untouched channel.

Genitus's head flew back, optics wide. "You're so naughty!" he laughed.

"I know," Brainstorm said, proudly. "But if you're me, and I'm you, then surely you're ready for round two."

Genitus looked like he was about to cry. "Finally," he sniffed, "I have met my match. And it was me the entire time."

Brainstorm sneered. "Let me show you just how amazing we really are."

Genitus squeaked, suddenly pushed over; he hit the ground, confused. Brainstorm sunk between his legs, forcing them open. "I feel like we should be recording this. It's a scientific breakthrough, after all," he said.

Genitus winked. "Who's to say we aren't?" The lens on the small camera mounted on his helm flickered.

Brainstorm chuckled. "You caught me," he said, and playfully pointed at the same model camera but on the other side of his helm.

"We think of everything."

"We really do."

Genitus laughed, Brainstorm laughed, and then Brainstorm braced his hands against Genitus's thighs and went down on him. No warning, nothing; he pressed his tongue to Genitus's engorged folds, stroked each once. Genitus whimpered, melting into the ground. Brainstorm licked his way inside, moving past the folds, into slick channel lining. He found the ceiling node immediately, rolling his tongue down against it, kneading.

Genitus gasped. His hands flew out, grabbing Brainstorm's helm. "Yesyesyes!"

Brainstorm took the ceiling node between his lips and sucked. He waited until Genitus's cry settled before letting it go, lathering it with his tongue again before moving inward. His head rolled, entire face buried between Genitus's legs, against his channel. Tongue moving deep inside, searching out every node it could find. 

Genitus weakly raised his head. "L-Log One: c-contact has b-been made... as y-you've surely noticed b-by now..." he croaked. "Subject is--" But any attempt to narrate his recording was thwarted by Brainstorm digging his fingers into the hood of his channel and pinching the anterior node, rolling it between his fingers. Genitus yelped and fell back with a loud _thunk_ , rolling and grinding his hips into Brainstorm's talented mouth.

At one point, Brainstorm had helped roll Genitus onto his side, holding his leg up. Genitus eventually stretched it out along Brainstorm's back, between his erect wings. He could barely sit up, clawing weakly at the ground as his bright-eyed double now both suckled and lapped onto his anterior node.

"Incredible! Amazing! Stupendous! Brilliant! Every single positive adjective in the known language databases!"

Brainstorm lifted his head, frowning. His mouth was painted with lubricant. "That's it?" he huffed.

Genitus scrambled free, untangling himself. He grabbed Brainstorm by his shoulders and shoved him onto his back. "Two can play this game!" he declared, crawling on top of Brainstorm--and turning around.

"It's more like one, don't you think?"

"Oh, you."

Genitus lowered himself back onto Brainstorm's face, and Brainstorm immediately resumed work. However, Genitus quickly took hold of his clone's unit, stroking it back to full size. Brainstorm groaned into his channel, almost stopping when he felt Genitus's wonderful mouth take his head again. Just like before, he swallowed down half of him--this time, however, he paused only a second before taking the entire unit and thrusting faster than ever before.

Brainstorm rolled his head back, venting. "Do y-you have anymore holes than t-this?" he asked. 

Genitus made a muffled noise around the unit. 

"I want to eat them all out, o-okay?"

Genitus made an even louder muffled noise around the unit.

It was Brainstorm who held on this time, waiting until Genitus was ready to overload before continuing. And once they were in sync again, they both climaxed--transfluid mixed with lubricant filled their throats. Rich, sweet; exactly the same.

How marvelous.

Genitus removed the limp unit from his mouth, groaning as he flopped off of Brainstorm. The twins laid out on the ground for a few minutes, systems playing catch up.

"Fourth box on bucket list... checked."

Genitus looked at Brainstorm. "Fragging yourself is only at number four?" he asked. "Mine's two."

Brainstorm's optics brightened. "... Mine, too."

Genitus rolled over, instantly latching onto his doppelgänger's side. "You can't keep anything from yourself," he sneered. He nuzzled against Brainstorm's neck, humming.

"We lie to everyone else anyway," Brainstorm smirked. He turned his head and kissed Genitus's forehead. "Why not be honest with ourselves, at the very least?"

"That's beautiful. You're beautiful."

" _You're_ beautiful."

"Yes, I am."

Genitus stopped cuddling for a moment, lifted his head. "... This may seem like a silly question," he mumbled, "but... do you so happen to keep a silver box in your--"

Brainstorm pressed two fingers to Genitus's lips. "Get out of my head, you sexy mind-reader."

Genitus smiled and kissed the two fingers.

And that was how, five minutes later, Genitus and Brainstorm were sitting on the latter's bed, each holding a remote connected to the humming vibrators in their partners' channels.

"O-Okay," Brainstorm gulped, his hand shaky, "w-what is... Corman's Corundum?"

Genitus whimpered, thighs struggling not to close around the toy lodged in his channel. "Ahh--r-rare combination of sapphire and moonstone found in Corman's volcano. If heated correctly, c-can produce energy quadruple in strength to tooooo to r-regular energon!"

"Correct!" Brainstorm exclaimed. He switched up the vibrator, and Genitus squealed, nearly collapsing. "Me! Mememe!"

"T-Tell me w-whooo invented the S-Sppaaaace Time Fuel Compactor?"

Brainstorm sneered. "Me, of course."

Genitus nodded, and turned up the dial on his remote. Brainstorm yelped as his vibrator increased speed, humming loudly.

"T-That was too easy!"

"We're o-only on r-round one!"

"Still! Lob me s-some harder--"

"W-Wait."

Brainstorm opened his optics. He groaned, his vibrator slowly dying. "It's illegal for your own clone to overload-block you in my universe," he scowled.

Genitus raised a hand. "I was a-actually hoping..."

Something moving caught the corner of Brainstorm's eye. There was... someone else in the room. And they were entering from the open portal.

"... That maybe," Genitus tittered, holding out a hand. The stranger--who wasn't a stranger in the least--took it. "That maybe my conjunx endura could join us for this... session?"

Brainstorm's optics watered with coolant.

Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Genitus's CE is left up to your imagination. ;)


End file.
